


家庭合影

by YingJZ



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2017, Character Study, Family Feels, Gen, mentions of all the batfamily, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingJZ/pseuds/YingJZ
Summary: “你的桌子上没有摆任何照片。”新来的女孩说。“不好意思，你说什么？”“没有照片，”她重复道，“人们通常会在桌子摆上照片，你知道的，比如像家人，女友或是男友。”家庭，女朋友，男朋友，是啊，Tim知道。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & batfamily
Kudos: 14





	家庭合影

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family portraits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179572) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain). 



起源于一句稀松平常的议论，一句本不应该如此困扰他的话，好吧不能说是困扰，至少不是立刻。  
“你的桌子上没有摆任何照片。”新来的女孩说。她两周前起开始为韦恩集团工作，Tim印象她叫Kathy还是July或者别的什么，他最后总会想起来的。他从堆积如山的报告里抬头，不解地望向她眨眨眼。  
“不好意思，你说什么？”  
她咬住下唇，为自己的贸然感到尴尬，犹豫地抬手又一次轻指了下桌子。  
“没有照片，”她重复道，“人们通常会在桌子摆上照片，你知道的，比如像家人，女友或是男友。”  
家庭，女朋友，男朋友，是啊，Tim知道。  
“嗯，”他礼貌地笑着，“我只是不想看着像个五十岁的工作狂，把所有时间都耗在办公室，只能靠照片提醒自己家人长什么样子。”  
名叫Kathy还是July或是别的什么的女孩皱起眉头。  
“另外，我的家人真的很丑。”Tim继续说，尽管减少了话里若有若无的讽刺，但这个笑话从他嘴里讲出来真的不怎么像个笑话，‘Kathy还是July或是别的什么’看上去更加迷惑不解。  
“韦恩先生并不难看。”她反驳道。  
Tim不知道自己对此是想发笑还是想嘲笑。  
“是，我不觉得布鲁斯长得难看。”  
“而且他有很多装裱过的相片摆在他桌子上。”‘Kathy还是July或是别的什么’一针见血地指出。  
“嗯，他有很多。”Tim无力地表示同意，他的声音里肯定有某种压抑的、道不明的情绪，是什么？尖刻的讥讽或是暗含的愤恨，一些Tim因太过劳累而懒得再费心藏起从而被他人看到的情绪，其导致的结果就是两个人互相不自在地对视了一阵，女孩的脸颊爬上红晕。  
“对不起，韦恩先生，我不是故意——”  
“叫我Tim就好，不必——没关系的，真的，”他叹了口气，“你说得有道理，Kathy。”  
“我的名字是Ju——”  
“July，你是对的，抱歉。”  
“Jude。”女孩最终更正道。  
“嗯…呃,Jude。”Tim感觉他的脸也烧了起来，“和你聊天很愉快，Jude，希望你喜欢这里的工作。”  
“工作很好，”Jude赞同道，抱着一整箱文件拉开Tim办公室的门，“我已经在这里工作两年了。”  
Tim不知道该怎么接话，只好埋头进账目表里，并祈祷永远不要再见到她。

*  
有那么几天里他把这场极度尴尬的对话忘在脑后，直到回到办公室处理最后一摞待他签字的文件。  
就是这个时候他意识到某种纷扰不安的情绪攫住了他——书桌上一片空白的角落惹人心乱。  
他盯着桌面上的所有物品：文件夹和备忘录夹，完美对齐摆放的笔记本电脑和鼠标垫，按颜色分类收纳在笔筒的十几支钢笔，以精致手写体刻着他名字的烫金名牌，还有……好吧，除了韦恩大楼无数待完成的文件外没别的了。  
Tim一生中从未有过如此井井有条的桌子，尽管他觉得整洁的桌子和他的职业形象完美适配，但空缺的角落仍旧让人烦乱。  
他曾经热爱摄影。在过去的时光里拍了无数相片像小窗户一样挂满墙壁，那些熟悉的脸庞曾伴他度过漫漫长夜与困倦白日。他从什么时候起丢掉这个习惯的？从什么时候起屋子角落和墙壁只剩一片空白？  
_也许是从你开始失去能填补空缺的人们_ ，他自言自语，然后晃了晃头赶走这个想法。  
他要来近期获得的所有文件进行复核，基本上是半年的档案量，足够整个部门忙活一个月，现在他的办公室“装饰”满好几十箱文件，他无视掉皱紧眉头的秘书，只疲惫地笑了笑。

*  
接下来的一周他追平了工作进度，他带来一张Stephanie的照片来试水。  
相片里她没做什么特别的事情，只是在单手整理头发，几乎没怎么笑，像是和他人有一百万光年的疏离，但这张仍是Tim的最爱。摆在书桌上看起来很好，真的很赞。  
他留下了这张。

*  
他试着摆上父母婚礼当天的照片，但不得不立刻收起来藏进抽屉的最下层，看到他们的面庞仍然痛彻心扉。

*  
对于Kon他甚至没有去尝试，他有很多张好友的照片，但从没有看过它们，只是笑着回忆他们曾经共度的时光，他绝不能忍受失去的痛苦被装裱起来，残忍地陈列在办公桌上提醒他。  
另外，好友的大多数照片也不适合展示在职场环境里。

*  
Stephanie发给他一张她和Cass的合影，她们带着可笑的帽子，笑得疯狂，Tim嘴角浮现起一丝笑容，没多犹豫就把它打印下来摆在桌面。  
现在他有两张女朋友的还有一张他姐姐的照片，这感觉很好很恰当，正常人的那种恰当。至少不会让他在同事眼里像个反社会者。

*  
几天后，他再次试着放上他第二个家庭的照片，他对自己说：这纯粹是出于义务，没有其他任何想法。Bruce和Alfred严肃但并不刻薄地望着他，还有年轻版的自己站在他们两人中间冲现在的Tim微笑，这是很久很久以前的事情，当Dick忙于自己的事情顾不上他们，Jason和Damian都是尚未出现的威胁的时候。  
他的指尖划过相框玻璃，准备把这张相片也收起来，但最终还是放弃了。过往的相片仍然令人痛苦，但这是一种不同程度的痛苦，一种他可以忍受的，可以学着去与之共处的回忆片段。

*  
至于兄弟们，他天人交战了一会，他们目前都显而易见的缺失照片，但Tim对兄弟们的感情很复杂——委婉地来说  
另外，他立刻就发现自己没有一张他们的照片，他的手机相册里全是朋友们，Stephanie与Cass发来的表情包和她们的Snapchat快照【注1】，没多少其他东西。即使他对家庭合影补全计划存疑，但还是做了他能想到的唯一一件明智的事——他黑进了Dick的手机。  
Dick没让他失望，从未有过。Dick手机里有太太太多他自己的半裸自拍照，多到Tim都能从里面凑出三四本色情杂志了——听起来是个绝佳的报复手段，如果他日后真的需要的话，Dick最好不要惹火他。  
但是看着手机里的照片，Tim发现自己不由自主地勾起嘴角，因为他回想起自己曾经有多爱这个男人——很多年来这是他的第一个也是唯一一个哥哥。不是说Tim不爱他了，只是他已经不记得过去的感受，曾经他望向Dick，内心涌起的是惊叹与欢喜，而如今却是苦乐参半的愤怒与怀旧。  
Dick的自拍里当然有很多Damian出镜。这个小鬼总是看着一脸怒气，但是Tim很清楚，他能看出小孩的嘴角在轻微抽搐，他真的很努力地在皱眉，但是无论怎么尝试，温柔的眉弓还是出卖了他。很…很可爱，但也着实够古怪的，至少Tim绝不可能做出像Damian个人特别版的温和表情，这也是为什么Tim最终把这张照片加进他日渐增长的合影收藏里，提醒自己Damian也变了，摆上他的照片不算太糟。  
还有一个原因是当把这张装裱好，和Bruce与Alfred的那张摆在一起，Tim承认他很难不把两张照片联系到一起。奇怪的是，这不像以前那么疼痛了。

*  
为了完整度，现在还有怎么添加Jason的相片是个问题。  
Dick的照片都是用来勒索的，Tim用不着。而Tim自己拍摄的Jason的照片追溯到他们两人都不愿回顾的时代，即使是出自不同的原因。  
是的，这很蠢，但它仍是一项待完成的任务——一个Tim发自内心喜欢、为自己而做的事，即便一开始并非如此。一天夜巡后，他们换了便装去Jason的公寓放松，喝啤酒、打电动，Tim从兜里摸出手机，抬手示意Jason靠近些。  
“干嘛？”他哥哥问，歪着头看看Tim在做什么，当他发现对方打开相机应用，翻转手机，尽可能把它举远，他给了Tim一个难以置信的眼神。  
“你认真的嘛？”他又问了一次。  
Tim只耸耸肩。  
“现在酷小孩都这么做，你不知道么？”  
“Tim，你不是酷小孩。”  
“你也不是，Jason。”  
“提醒你下，你是求着和我自拍的那个。”Jason取笑道，但咧起的嘴角是挡不住的亲昵而非嘲弄。  
“我没有求着，”Tim反驳，“闭嘴，就好好拍照行嘛。”【注2】  
为了拍这张照片，他换来后脑勺挨了一爪子和二十分钟以上的打趣，总体而言，要价不算很高。

*  
“你的办公室快没地方了。”熟悉的声音说道，Tim闻声抬头，他看到新来的女孩脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的微笑，他想起来她的名字—— _Jude_ ，而且她也不是新员工。  
“我的家人们占了很多空间。”他的目光移向面前的一排相框，现在至少有十张照片摆在他的桌头，Barbara，Duke，Harper，Titus…他们都在，事实证明家庭合影补全计划一旦开始，就停不下来。连墙壁都挤满相框，剩余的空间越来越小。  
大多数新照片都是Tim自己拍摄的，没人反对他重拾摄影爱好。好吧，他不得不给Damian拍了无数张他宠物的照片，以避免他砸烂自己的相机，即使是这样最后也没那么糟糕（反正达米安的宠物在镜头前比主人表现得更好——双赢结局）。  
“我可以看吗？”Jude询问着，Tim轻轻地笑了，点了点头表示同意。女孩绕过桌子想看得更清楚些，她沉默了几分钟，仔细地逐一看过相片。  
“我必须说，他们一点也不难看，”她给出最终评价，“事实上你们看起来像一家超模。”  
“我们晚上就是做这个的，”Tim假装严肃地说，难以抑制住笑声，“就别告诉任何人，好么？”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 注1：Snapchat好友间分享图文的软件，可以设置时间，到点后快照将从好友的设备上删除，青少年间比较火。  
> 注2:原文为：try not to look too emo.我查了下 emo selfie是说头发很长快遮住眼睛、不好好看镜头、抑郁难过脸、哥特妆容，通常见于青少年。看了一圈网上照片，感觉有点非主流的意思。这句我意译得比较多，欢迎各位提出更好的意见。
> 
> 译者的其他话：  
> 如果有误翻的地方或者语言上的建议，请大家指出，我会修改与调整。


End file.
